Forbidden Love
by Eleanor Amour-Sang
Summary: Edward and Bella have always been friends,Are things about to change and will they ever get the happy ever after that they deserve,Would they go to the end of the earth to be together,Love,Hurt,Captures,CliffHangers quite literally And Letters.RnR please
1. I am Edward and i am Bella

_Okay this is my first published fanfic :) I'm going to give you the family tree thingy-ma-jig so you don't get confused :) Refer to it at any time :)_

**Esme and Carslisle Cullen are parents to: - Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen**

**Renee and Charlie Swan are parents to: - Bella, Rosalie and Jasper but they have Adopted Jacob Because Billy his father died**

_Okay so that's the family bit, you will notice I have put in characters from the book ,Twilight, in just to make it more fun I hope you enjoy and I will try and update as much as possible _

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does_

_**EPOV**_

_My life as Edward Cullen. _

**Boring old me bronze hair, green eyes, nutty parents and I'm the youngest too. I have a brother Emmett and a Pixie, I mean, a sister Alice. Your average bog standard kid well I wouldn't say kid seeing as I'm 22 and not allowed to do anything and I mean anything. Some people might babble on about my best friend; we are always together. We're inseparable but I'm going to cut all that crap and give you one word well, name in fact. Bella. Now this is when I'm going to babble on about her. She's gorgeous, cute, fit, HOT, like Tss hot not normal hot TSSS!!! You get my point but there's a little tinsy wincy problem. Carlisle and Charlie, they fell out after Emmett got Rose up the duff. Yes pregnant. They didn't care they moved away to Volterra and she gave birth to a perfect baby girl Jessica and Mike. Yes, she had twins. Esme and Renee loved the fact that they were going to be 'Grandma's' but Charlie and Carlisle hated it. Since then they made this stupid treaty that me, Bella, Alice and Jasper weren't aloud to see each over out side of college. But when Alice and Jazz finished school they moved out as well. Now it's me Bella and Jacob. Jacob's aloud to do what he wants and Charlie wants Bella and him to be together but I swear if they did I'd be heartbroken. Get what I'm trying to say? Yes, I'm in L O V E with Bella I just don't know how to tell her.**

"**Edwardddd." a voice of an angel broke me from my thoughts. **

"**Yes dearest Bella?" I said too soon "I mean whadupp?"**

"**Edward, Don't go all stupid on me I preferred the attempt at flirting." Oh, she so understands. "But Edward I need to tell you something it's like MEGA important." she said popping the 't'**

"**Fire away." Crap what is she going to say? 'Edward I never wanna see you again.' or worse 'Edward I'm going out with Tyler.' Crap Crap Crap Crap!!!**

"**I heard Renee talking to Charlie last night and Charlie is thinking about letting the whole gay treaty thing go. Seeing as Renee and your mum are like Best mates and he doesn't want to get on the bad side of Renee." She started beaming, then blushing, why was she blushing? I don't care its soooo cute when she does it. Hang aren't I meant to be listening? Crap, I need to think of a clever answer… erm…**

"**Wow, that's great." **

"**I KNOW!!' Cool it worked… erm… I know I'll ask her on a date! No wait to fast erm… CRAP!**

"**I gotta go" **_Smooth _

"**What?" I hated it when she asked the obvious but I had to go I need to think of someway to tell her. **

"**I'll see you around Bella." and I quickly gave her a hug, she made me shiver every time like she was cold blooded, dead, something that was cold as ice and as hard as a rock.**

"**Okay. Bye." She seemed unhappy after that. Maybe she was upset to see me go. OMG!!! What if she likes me too? I mean she doesn't talk to Angela or Eric or any other dude or dudette I know. What am I thinking? I have NO chance.**

**BPOV**

_My Life as Bella Swan _

_**Why am I so plain? Brown hair, brown eyes, stupid dad who holds a grudge, a gorgeous sister, a brother who is too absorbed in his love life and an adopted friend. Okay maybe not so boring with them but me yeah I am plain. Although I must admit I do have a rather sexy, hot, muscular, best friend. BEST FRIEND and you're calling him hot and muscular god I'm such a dumbass! Well his name's Edward Cullen and the way he smiles that crooked smile and the way he acts all weird around makes me love him all the more. But one slight complication (aren't I good at using big words) and aren't I'm a freak I'm thinking to myself now I'm thinking about why I'm thinking to myself. I need help! Anyway, oh yeah, the complication. Our dads Charlie and Carlisle, yeah they fell out when my sister got pregnant with the twins but Rose and Emmett couldn't be happier. Everyone is happy apart from me. Jasper and Alice have their own house, Rose, Emmett, Jess and Mike are happy in Volterra and it's just leaves me and Edward, and Jacob the one my father wants to set me up with. Well, no way because I love Edward I've known him for 14 years and for 14 years I've lied to myself not telling him how much I care about him.**_

_**There he was in all his amazingness (is that even a word?!) walking down the corridor looking gorgeous but also as if he was deep in thought. It took me about 3 attempts to catch his attention. Probably thinking about some girl, Lauren or Angela or some one *sigh***_

"_**Edwardddd!" I said to the god towering above me **_

"_**Yes dearest Bella... Erm I mean Whadupp?" Okay, what is he on and why don't I get any?**_

"_**Edward, don't go all stupid on me I preferred the attempt at flirting.' I said laughing to my self what if he was flirting. Eeeepppp!!! I love him :) "But Edward I need to tell you something it's Like MEGA important!"... I LOVE YOU. Damn if only I could really say that :( * sigh ***_

"_**Fire Away." why was he so cool about stuff I could have said 'I'm dating' and he would be like 'Good luck with that' :(**_

"**I heard Renee talking to Charlie last night, and Charlie is thinking about letting the whole gay treaty thing go, Seeing as Renee and your mum are like best mates he doesn't want to get on the bad side of Renee." THAT MEANS DUMBASS WE CAN SEE EACHOVER AND I CAN FIND A TIME TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU!!!!**

"**Wow, that's great.' Is that all he could say? I bet its coz he doesn't care :( **

"**I KNOW!!" god I'm so stupid **

"**I gotta go." I felt my self break. I wanted to cry. Why couldn't he see I just wanted to grab his shirt and kiss him? * sigh * **

"**What?" Oh that went well. Your asking him why he's gotta go. Smooth. Bella. Smooth. **

"**I'll see you around Bella.' Maybe that was a hint. Or maybe he doesn't care if never see him again.**

"**Okay, bye." And then he pressed his body against mine in a tight hug. I never wanted to let go because for the seconds I was hugging him it felt as if I was holding my whole world. He is my whole world. We let go and smiled. Oh what am I thinking? I have NO chance. I looked at him and he looked back as if we were thinking the same thing. **

* * *

EPOV

i turned on my CD player and put on a random cd i didnt know what it was but the first song made me smile

Semester's coming soon

So I would like to mention

I woke up in my room

Alone, you're always welcome

Next week my mum's away

So now my future's brightened

I'd ask to have you stay

If I wasn't so frightened.

I, I'm really falling for you

I, hate what you're putting me through

What have you done to me now?

I just can't sleep at night

My bed is wet don't know how

Will someone please turn on the light?

You showed up at my door

Just like in a teen movie

I said, "Are you the whore?"

I paid to come and fuck me

I guess she found it funny

When I said, "Hello honey"

The piercing in her belly

They turned my legs to jelly

I, I'm really falling for you

I hate what you're putting me through

What have you done to me now?

I just can't sleep at night

My bed is wet don't know how

Will someone please turn on the light?

Taking over my life

But I don't seem to mind

And there's no stopping you

Taking me on a ride

I, I'm really falling for you

I, hate what you're putting me through

What have you done to me now?

I just can't sleep at night

My bed is wet don't know how

Will someone please turn on the light?

Will someone please turn on the light?

I, I'm really falling for you

I, hate what you're putting me through

What have you done to me now?

I just can't sleep at night

My bed is wet don't know how

Will someone please turn on the light?

Bella you dont know how much you truley mean to me... i Love you ....

* * *

_Okay so what do you think im new to this and this is my first published fanfiction and id like to say thank you To Emzo-Creations who has helped me with Better Volcab and some spelling mistakes :) Emzo-Creations is also my bestest friend and i hope you read her fanfic to called ' Who knew ?' _


	2. Treaty and Forgiveness

_So how was my first chapter??? Review please it will make my day! This chapter isn't very long but the chapters to come will be _

_**So we no now Edward and Bella are both madly in love with each over but neither of them dare to spill the beans ... everyone's happy or so it seems….**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight **__**L**_

_**THANK YOU TOO:**_

_**Emzo-Creations who has checked everything again :) **_

_**And**_

_**my first reviewer :)**_

**Edwardlover1220 ,, thank you so much for reading a reviewing you made my day!!!!**

_**Chapter 2 Treaty **_

_**EPOV**_

"**Dad please, you don't understand for god's sake it was Rose and Emmett's choice they wanted this why can't you let it go!" he just can't help it. He has to be the stereotype-pain-in-the-ass-dad. **

"**Why? That leech got my son to have kids with her!"**

"**Rose is not a leach if any one the leach around hear its you, why can't you see Bella and her family are amazing?!?"**

"**Oh Edward is there something you'd like to share I mean you did just say ' **_**Bella **_**and her family'." Crap he was getting at something**

"**Alright Carlisle I said Bella because, because ……"**

"**Spit it out, or are you afraid?" What the Hell! My own father teasing me! Well I'll show him! **

"**I SAID BELLA BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"**

"**The cat's outta the bag." he walked off, he turned his back on me! THE DIRTY MONGREL! I hate him! Parasite! Leach! I hate him! I just spilled my heart out and all he could say was 'The cat's outta the bag'!!!**

_Ding dong ding dong ding ding ding dong..._

**Stupid effin door bell ringing at stupid inconvenient times.**

"**BELLA!"**

"**Hey Edward. It's good to see you too." She giggled awh! My day went good, crap, good, crap, FANTASTIC! I pulled her into a hug and she put her arms around me.**

"**Bella I-" Did I nearly tell her? Quick think of sommat cool.**

"**I just got back from football." That should work.**

"**But you hate football and you can't play it's as if you have two left feet Hun." Okay so maybe it didn't work, she knows me too well. **

"**I mean watching football. You know coz I'm a dude and that's what dudes do." That's sounded gay to me that probably sounded even gayer to her.**

"**You don't watch it either and if you're so dudeyfide then you could at least be a gentle man and walk to collage with me." Arhh… College 7 blissful lessons with Bella, Beautiful Bella...**

"**Sure Sure, I'll get my jacket and come with you."**

"**Erm Edward. You're wearing your jacket." I'M SUCH I DUMBASS! HOW GAY I'M ACTING! **

"**I mean… Erm… Whatever can we just go?" I laughed, trying to break this gay mood. I need to tell her :( .**

**The paths were slippery; she was bound to trip so as always she held my hand in case she fell. We looked like a couple I guess that's as close as I'd ever get. I moved closer to her and pretended to trip myself, then, me being dumb, I actually did.**

"**Edward… That should be me on the floor not you." she giggled helping me up .I had red hands the kind a little kid gets when they fall over in the playground. **

"**Yeah, How silly of me." I couldn't give a real answer. It stung but I was too busy gazing at her.**

"**Come here, silly." She kissed my hand better. Wait she kissed my hand better! I could scream her lips were so soft pity it was my hand she kissed and not my lips.**

"**There all better, baby." Baby? God now i feel thick**

"**Thanks BellyBoo" Thought I'd pee her off a little its cute when she 'tries' to argue.**

"**BellyBoo? Who you calling BellyBoo? I'm not the one who tripped." I wanted to push her but I'd end up hurting myself stopping her from falling.**

"**Lets get to college." I said taking her hand and twining her fingers threw mine and we carried on into this small, stupid world where I was too scared to tell her I love her...**

_**Carlisle POV**_

_**I hate arguing with Edward. Especially when I knew he was right. Charlie and I had to sort this treaty thing out. Edward loved Bella and I cannot stand in loves way any longer if two people are destined to be then it will happen anyway.**_

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock _

"**Renee is Charlie in?" **

"**Yes but your not going to scream and shout are you coz I'm going out? If you are…" **

"**No, I want to sort this out. I don't want this any longer." I walked through and saw him eating a fish fry and watching the television**

"**Charlie."**

"**Carlisle." he said getting off his butt.**

"**We need to talk. Earlier today Edward told me he loved your daughter, Bella, and I no longer want to stand in his way."**

"**That's weird. Last night, me and Renee were saying how much Bella didn't shut up about Edward and I was thinking the same. Wait. Bella loves Edward, Edward Loves Bella! Perfect!"**

"**What do you say Charles, will you forgive this selfish old man?" Charles is what I called him in Uni**

"**Course only if you can forgive this lazy old twit?" I laughed he was right on the lazy bit. **

"**Yes, course. Would you like to join me, Esme, Edward, Alice and Jasper for dinner tonight? Bring Bella too of course." **

"**We'll be delighted as long as Alice doesn't take Bella for shopping." He said with a laugh. **

"**No worries. She's stolen Esme and Renee tonight" They just didn't no yet. **

"**Well I must be off I need to tell Edward about tonight, Goodbye and thank you Charlie." I walked away.**

"**Thank you Carlisle." That's it everything was sorted and Edward might forgive me now. Hopes, hopes…**

Not very long i know sorry :( but the next chapter is ) :D


	3. Fun and games till some gets snogged

_Recap!_

_Bella and Edward know they love each over but can't find a way to tell each over_

_Carlisle and Charlie set there differences aside and they are now set to go to dinner_

**Disclaimer: Short and sweet: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

_Chapter 3 Dinner Date_

_**EPOV**_

_**College went great; to start with Bella kissed me… Well my hand anyway, but a kiss is a kiss right? I got a call off dad at lunch saying he had made up with Charlie and we are all having dinner tonight!**_

_**Bella and I were so happy we started jumping around like real retards on crack, then we was hugging one thing led to another and... She fell over ...But she went red which was cute :) **_

_Knock, Knock, Knock..._

"_**I'll get it!" I breathed in, combed back my hair and opened the door, standing there was gorgeous Bella in a blue silk dress she look so divine! I could have eaten her. She had on the Channel. I bought her for her last birthday; she smelt gorgeous. Like sandalwood and lilies.**_

"_**Good evening Mr and Mrs Swan And of course the lovely Isabella, Alice and Esme are in the lounge and Carlisle is in the kitchen cooking up some mushroom ravioli. I hope you all will like…"**_

"_**Hey Edward." Bella said whilst everyone walked around her and went into the living room. We could stand for days just staring into each over eyes. Well I could I don't know about her. She didn't even seem annoyed that I had called her Isabella. What was wrong with her?**_

_**I took her hand and kissed it, I made myself jump when I did. I was more confident than I thought; I turned over her hand and saw a little rubbed out heart, what was that all about? I didn't question it I just rolled with it. I led her into the lounge to join everyone else; I did it like a true gentleman would.**_

"_**BELLA!!!" Alice screeched.**_

"_**God Alice we'd like to keep our hearing, y'know." I said to my pixie of a sister, whilst dropping Bella's hand she seemed a little disappointed.**_

"_**Oh, shut it Eddy." I wanted to throw something at her but she was just doing her job as an annoying little sister.**_

"_**Hey Ali, where's Jasper?" The angel replied to the annoying pixie I wanted to step on :)**_

"_**He's gone upstairs; I'm not too sure why really…"**_

"_**What have you two been up to then?" that was going to annoy her but I said it in a joking way. **_

"_**EDWARD CULLEN, how dare you think of it like that, he just ran up the stairs he probably needed the toilet knowing him and Bella I must say for saying I didn't play Barbie with you, you have made yourself look very fashionable, this cant be right, Who are you and what have you done with Bella?!" **__**Only Alice would say that.**_

"_**Alice, I did this and it is me I got some tips out of the book you gave me." Alice had given Bella a book on how to look good, Bella didn't even need to wear anything to look good. I can't believe I just thought that. **_

"_**So you do pay attention, I'm impressed. Good thinking, Batman." she said winking at Bella.**_

"_**DINNER!" Carlisle kindly bellowed from the kitchen. **_

"_**May I?" I took Bella's hand again and led her to the kitchen I pulled out her chair for her and waited for her to sit then I slowly sat down beside her and caught my dad wink at me.**_

"_**This is wonderful Carlisle." Renee said scoffing down more food.**_

"_**Yes, delectable." Charlie had obviously read the dictionary before he came out. **_

_**When we had all finished Alice decided to take us 'kids' (who might I add are all in our 20's apart from Jacob who's 19 but he acted very mature for his age,) and go play a game of-**_

"_**TRUTH OR DARE!" she screeched 'sweetly'.**_

"_**Who wants to go first?"**_

"_**ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!"**_

"_**Jasper, you're such a baby." Alice said kissing him on the cheek, how I only wished I could do that to Bella.**_

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

_**Who was that, we weren't expecting anyone else, were we? I opened the door and standing there was a big burly man who looked like my nutty brother and his wife holding 2 sleepy little kids.**_

"_**Emmett! Rose! It's so good to see you again. DAD! Rose, Emmett and the kids are here!"**_

"_**Edward, what if dad kills Rose' **_

"_**Trust me he wont you'll be surprised at what's changed around here."**_

"_**What you mean, you've got a life and you've asked out Bella?"**_

"_**I have a life and WHAT?!"'**_

"_**Nothing, doesn't matter I was erm… **__**I was just**__** messing **__**with you**__**." Something about what he said didn't seem right though. How did he know I liked Bella, was it that obvious? Aww crap it is, should I just tell her and hope that she likes me too?! I don't know what to do!!**_

"_**Hey guys." **_

"_**Dad, you haven't ripped my head off yet, are you okay?"**_

"_**I'm fine son. Come on in, we will put the kids in with us **__**and**__**you **__**go catch up with everyone. They're upstairs with Alice. Knowing her, she's playing Barbie and Ken with them all." Me, Emmett, Rose and dad all started laughing because that's the sort of thing Alice would inflict us on. She was evil, EVIL little pixie... (Wink, Wink)**_

"_**Okay dad." Rose left the kids with dad, when we got upstairs we found jasper in the middle of a dare. He had to put on a bra and not having a lot of luck; he was wearing Alice's top and she was wearing his. He was wearing everything and anything even down to a thong! What a sight. Everyone was wetting themselves. Jasper looked like a right cross dresser! Everyone turned to face me they then saw Emmett and Rosalie, they were quiet for a moment, and then they all started laughing again. Nutters. Bella was sitting there smiling away and I went to sit down next to her. She flinched as if she was going to put her arm around me, was she?**_

"_**Okay guys, I haven't been around in a while. Me next!! DARE!"**_

"_**I dare you to Kiss Alice on the cheek." Bella said whilst Rose laughed Emmet said he would make it up two her later, making us all totally grossed out. **_

"_**EWW!!!! EMMETT!!!!!!!" Alice squeaked, haha that served her right **_

"_**I'll get cha' back, BellyBoo." **_

"_**Bring it!" I loved her tough, feisty and fiery side. It was so hot :)**_

"_**Okay, Edward next. Truth or dare?"**_

"_**Dare, I guess." What am I letting myself in for? Aww, god there gonna make me strip or something, but I had to choose dare or I'd be called a wimp for the rest of my life.**_

"_**Okay. I dare you to snog. Yes SNOG. Bella." they couldn't be serious. Not that I wouldn't mind snogging Bella. It was just, what if she didn't want to, what if I didn't do it right? I've never done it before-**_

"_**WHAT?!" I was faking this cause actually, I actually really wanted too. I laughed to myself and everyone thought I was bonkers.**_

"_**You heard me. S N O G Bella" **_

_**Bella went red and I took her hand stood in the middle of the circle. Alice had so kindly formed. **_

"_**I'm sorry, Bella."**_

"_**Edward, just do the dare" WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I get to kiss Bella!!!!!!!!!!! I get to kiss Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay now I'm being childish. In my mind?**_

_**I leaned forward then kissed her gently on the lips. Her hands went around my neck and she was kissing me back! I then had to do the dare, Snog her. I turned my head and by doing so she turned her head too, our lips fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. I was actually 'snogging' Bella! Our tongues had met and I could feel her smile against my lips. Like she was enjoying this dare as much as I was.**_

"_**Erm, you can stop now." Dammit Jacob. You had to stop us didn't you? I opened my eyes and Bella was flushed red and out of breath. Wow.**_

"_**Bella." I was out of breath too. I had a really stupid smile on my face. I could feel it, it was crooked and I felt so dumb.**_

"_**Yes Edward." **_

"_**I love you, and doing that dare has made me want to admit it. I love you and you are my everything. I will give you my life and soul because you mean the world to me. You are my life now."**_

"_**Edward. I-I love you too. I have for 14 long years non-stop and-" I cut her off. I was kissing her again. **_

"_**GET A ROOM DUDE!" Emmett shouted. I broke away from her lips and turned to face them.**_

"_**Bella, Will you go out with me?" **_

"_**Yes." **_

"_**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Alice started doing this dodgy victory dance where she shuffled on her feet moving her hands at the same time.**_

"_**Alice, shut up and do you know how gay you look doing that!?"**_

"_**I knew they'd get together! I knew it, because you know, I totally rock!" Sure, sure… **_

"_**Alice, according to you. You know everything."**_

"_**Well I do." **_

_**I blanked out the rest of there conversation and took Bella upstairs to my room and led her out onto the balcony, where the full moon beamed above us.**_

"_**Edward?" She questioned. **_

"_**Yes Bella?" **_

"_**Forever?"**_

"_**Forever." I agreed and I continued blissfully into the rest of the night with my angel by my side.... **_

* * *

**BPOV (The kiss from BPOV)**

**I'm so nervous about tonight; I'm going over to Edwards's house. Well it's more of a white mansion really but that's not the point. I have to get dressed myself feels weird not having Alice dressing me making me her Barbie doll, in an odd way I missed her. I wouldn't be saying that when she was dressing me up again. I picked out a blue silk dress. I heard blue was Edward's favourite colour, Not that I wanted to impress him or anything... I put on white heels, Not too big a heel or I'd hurt myself, A diamond necklace I was given by Edward and a bracelet with a little wooden wolf on it from Jacob. After all he loved the wolves. My hair was curly, half-up half-down, sort of a messy/tidy look or as Alice put it, the sexay look. Then she would purr at me. My dad shouted me; I quickly sprayed the Channel perfume Edward had given me for my last birthday. He was always one for expensive presents. I only wore it on special occasions, which was everyday that I was with Edward to be honest. I walked down the stairs being careful not to trip. Jasper and Jacob were already in the car with dad. My mum was stood at the bottom of the stairs with a black frock on and pearls. I felt really self conscious now, But I didn't care, wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone...**

"**You look beautiful baby." this was coming from my mum who looked like a princess.**

"**Thanks mum but you look better than me, and for the record I'm 22, not a baby, Mummy" I smiled and so did she. She took my arm and led me out to the car Jacob and Dad's jaws dropped. Jacob of course was in his usual black suit the same as Dad and Jazz, They looked like the three musketeers. It suited them. Jacob really looked like a part of our family now and I loved him like a brother too. Might have been easier too look him in the eye, if he hadn't of tried it on with me the other day...**

**We got to Edward's and a shiver went down my spine. Why was I so nervous? I had been to his house before so why am I so scared now? Is it because I'm going too look really boring compared to Alice, Esme and my mum? Or because tonight was the night I wanted to tell Edward I loved him?**

**My dad ****knocked on the door**** and I stood at the back behind Jacob who was constantly trying to grab my hand, so I put my hands behind my back and waited. Edward answered the door. Jasper ran into the living room and Edward greeted my mother and father like a true gentleman. He led me into the lounge where Alice started screaming and Edward let go of my hand, I was sort of disappointed by that but I'll live. I just hope he didn't see the hand I had wrote on earlier it did have an E inside it but I managed to get it off because dumbass me had wrote it on in a permanent marker.**

"_**BELLA!!!" Alice gently screamed down mine and Edward's ears.**_

"_**God Alice we'd like to keep our hearing y'know" Edward was being sarcy with her again.**_

"_**Oh, shut it Eddy." Eddy haha **_

"_**Hey Ali. Where's Jasper?" I thought I'd butt in before it got out of hand. Edward would probably get the hint to be quiet to.**_

"_**He's gone upstairs. I'm not too sure why really…"**_

"_**What have you two been up to then?" Okay so maybe he didn't get my hint**_

"_**EDWARD CULLEN, how dare you think of it like that, he just ran up the stairs he probably needed the toilet knowing him and Bella I must say for saying I didn't play Barbie with you, you have made yourself look very fashionable. This can't be right, who are you and what have you done with Bella?!" I laughed but Edward seemed like he took it as an insult towards me even though Alice was giggling too.**_

"_**Alice, I did this and it is me I got some tips out of the book you gave me." I said still laughing and yes she gave me a frikkin book.**_

"_**So you do pay attention. I'm impressed. Good thinking Batman." She said winking at me with a smile like Edward's, not quite as dazzling though.**_

"_**DINNER!" Carlisle shouted from what sounded like the kitchen.**_

"_**May I?" Edward asked pulling the chair out for me. Aww, he is so sweet, cute, gorgeous, hot. You get my point.**_

"_**This is wonderful, Carlisle." my mum said putting more onto her fork. **_

"_**Yes, delectable." Charlie sounded like he had read a book with big words before he came out.**_

_**We had all finished so Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Jacob decided to go and play a game, Well Alice decided for us but you couldn't argue with her, It was like she new what you were going to say next.**_

"_**TRUTH OR DARE!" Alice screamed gleaming, seeming proud of herself.**_

"_**Who wants to go first?" she said looking at each of us individually. I noticed then we were sitting in pairs. Alice and Jasper. Me and Edward. And Jacob was on his own, so not quite a pair for him.**_

"_**ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!" Jasper was such a kid when it came to games. **_

"_**Jasper you're such a baby." Alice said kissing him on the cheek; I wish Edward would do that to me.**_

_**There were some knocks at the door Edward got up and went to answer it. We didn't know who it was so we carried on**__** with our game.**__**Jacob dared Jasper to swap tops with Alice and put one of Alice's bra and top. **__**We were wetting ourselves when Edward, Rose and Emmet walked in. Wait Rose and Emmett!? We sat staring at them then laughed again as Jacob swallowed the rest of the grapes.**_

"_**Jasper that look totally fits you**__**. I haven't been around in a while me next! DARE!"**_

"_**I dare you to kiss Alice on the cheek." I said whilst doing a crooked smile that Edward always did, Rose started laughing and Alice looked like she was about to turn green, He said to Rose **_

"_**I'll make it up to you later." which made me and Edward look at each over and feel sick.**_

"_**EWW!!!! EMMETT!!!!!!!" Alice squeaked. Poor Alice, she squeaked and hugged Jasper who warmly welcomed her into his arms.**_

"_**I'll get cha' back, BellyBoo." **__**said Emmett.**__** Oh gawd what did he just call me!**_

"_**Bring it!" Edward looked at me in shock, but a pleased shock and to be honest he looked quite sexy whilst doing so; not that he didn't look sexy all the time...**_

"_**Okay Edward next. Truth or dare?" This should be funny**_

"_**Dare I guess." What was he thinking with Emmett making the dare he was doomed!**_

_**"Okay, I dare you to snog, yes SNOG, Bella." EXCUSE ME! You can't be serious surely he's going to want to back down on that dare. I've never kissed a boy. Edward isn't going to go through with this dare.**_

"_**WHAT?!" He looked mad but happy? I felt so embarrassed. I went red and Edward just smiled at me then went back to looking at Emmett as he spoke.**_

"_**You heard me S N O G Bella." Oh God why isn't Edward saying stuff like I'd rather jump off a cliff than snog it!**_

_**I went red but then he took my hand and led me to the middle of our circle, He was actually going to kiss me?!**_

"_**I'm sorry Bella." Why are you saying sorry, if you could hear what I was thinking you'd realise I'm ecstatic about this!**_

"_**Edward just do the dare." I said, without realising at first that I had begun to lean forward and my heart started going a million mph.**_

_**That was it he leaned in forward and at first it was a peck, but then he started to turn his head and I automatically did the same we were 'snogging' as Emmett put it we were kissing, it felt amazing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. Then Jacob butted in.**_

"_**Erm… You can stop now." DUDE do you seriously think I wanted to stop then. I was out of breath and felt flushed. Edward was breathing heavily too.**_

"_**Bella." Even when he was out of breath he was still cute, oh what was he going to say, Bella that was crap?**_

"_**Yes Edward?" I said a tad worried **_

"_**I love you, and doing that dare has made me want to admit it. I love you and you are my everything. I will give you my life and soul because you mean the world to me. You are my life now." Omg. I felt like I was about to faint but my mind closed down and my heart took control of what I said.**_

"_**Edward , I-I love you too, I have for 14 long years non stop and-" Before I could finish his lips were back to mine. EEEPP!**_

"_**GET A ROOM DUDE!" Emmett said laughing and Edward broke away from me. I was upset but he kissed me. He cut me off what was this going to lead to?**_

"_**Bella, will you go out with me" OH THANK THE LORD YAY!!!!!**_

"_**Yes." once again my heart took over, but this time I was glad. Then Alice being Alice screamed.**_

"_**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Then did this gay dance with her hands and feet. I couldn't resist laughing.**_

"_**Alice, shut up and do you know how gay you look doing that!?" that made me laugh more, Edward always knew how to make me laugh.**_

"_**I knew they'd get together! I knew it because you know I totally rock!" Sure you do Alice **_

"_**Alice according to you; you know everything." I laughed more...**_

"_**Well I do." …and more..**_

_**Edward and I ignored them after that and he took my hand and went to his room and onto the balcony with the moon creating just the right amount of light. **_

"_**Edward?" I asked timidly **_

"_**Yes Bella?" I melted...**_

"_**Forever?"**_

"_**Forever." he agreed kissing me softly on the lips. **_

_**This was the start of our new life. **_

_**Together.**_

_**--**_

* * *

_Okay that was a long chapter but in my opinion it was worth it, I love the chapter name 'It's all fun and games till someone gets snogged' I thought of that in the middle of the night and wrote it down on my knee :)_

_Hope you liked this chapter_

_Seems like you know what's going to happen next _

_This is not your typical twilight fanfic ;);)_

_**--**_

**Beta note: **

**YoYo people!! This girl is a pain in the butt when it comes to BETA-ering her fan fictions (She a pain in the butt anyway but shhh…). Apparently her speech marks button is broken and doesn't work so I have to re-do. As I said it's a pain. The girl is a nutter. Yeah sorry this chapter is late it's my fault. So blame me not her :D And sorry if the POV's aren't completely the same and that some things don't make sense(maybe they just don't make sense to me) ^-^;**

**Yeah anyway; I hope you like the story so far!**

**~Emzo's Creations**

**A/N she sucks! ^^^ HAHA jokes lol im not a pain in the butt, she is, she talks to my forehead lmao :) Moving on...  
**


	4. Captured

_Heyy if someone is actually reading on to this then thanks! Please review iknow this aint very good but hey ho_

_RECAPP!!!!_

_Bella and edward admit there love and get together after emmett sets a dare of a ' snog' _

_everything is going great up till now _

_**Thanks to Twilight-is-love for helping with this chapter, hope you enjoy :)**_

_Chapter 4 : Capture _

* * *

_BPOV_

Last night was good. Okay, who am I kidding? Last night was amazing! EDWARD KISSED ME! Well more like made out, snagged . . . You get my drift but it was amazing! Everything is going great, but Edward is out of town today. So I have to walk to college on my own, thinking to myself. How boring. I just wish Edward could come and pick me up in his arms and kiss me like there's no tomorrow. I started hearing footsteps behind me, and before I knew it, I was thrown into the back of a Chevy truck. I was tied up and gagged.

"Well, Well, Isabella, thought you could steal him away from me did you? Thought you could get your claws into my future boyfriend? Well, don't worry sweetheart. I'll let him know you've ended it after just a sad pathetic day. Don't worry," this evil voice that I recognized snickered

"Where to next, Victoria?" VICTORIA, my ex-mate. She left me for her stupid boyfriend, James.

"JAMES, YOU WENR'T SUPPOSSED TO SAY MY NAME. THICKO GOD HOW THINK CAN YOU GET!?" ha she was blown and I was tied up in a truck

"Okay Isabella let's take off this nasty tape and we can talk like civilized humans, yes? Good." BITCH, SHE WAS PATRONISING ME. She pulled off the tape, and I screamed. She slapped me and kicked me until I was black and blue.

*******************************************

It felt like a long time but in fact, more like 5 minutes.

"Bella you are to get out of this van, break up with Edward, come back, and I get together with him, okay? Otherwise, you die, your family dies, okay!?" I had no other choice. I had to break up with the love of my life after a day!

I ran, tears streaming down my face, thinking of what to do. I had to run straight back to the van once I'd broken up with him, otherwise my family would die, and so would I, and Edward would probably get hurt in the process too.

"Edward, Edward!" I panted, out of breath

"Hey Babe, what's wrong?" Oh no, what am I going to do

"I'm so sorry, Edward, I – I – I can't be with you anymore, you will understand someday, but not now. I'm sorry. Don't think for a second I don't love you because I do, but I'm sorry." If I was leaving him, I was leaving him telling him I still loved him, if they were the last words out of my mouth, they were going to be to him.

"What! Wait, Bella! PLEASE!" I was running back to the van in less than 5 minutes, tears running down my face. I looked back and fell. He was just standing there, staring, breaking down, splitting in two.

*****************************************

"Bella, wake up." I felt a sharp kick, and when I turned over, my head was pounding. "Bella, I have a video for you to watch." He pressed play. There, standing beautifully was Edward. Then Victoria walked up to him. Edward put his arms around her. And - And - And I couldn't watch anymore. I closed my eyes and waited to die.

"Bella he's moved on, be happy for him or else…" his malicious laugh ran through me. I was no longer in the Chevy truck, but I was in a cold damp cellar. I tried to talk but failed miserably they had kicked me, made me bleed, hurt me, but nothing hurt me more than hurting Edward, although it seemed like he had moved on. I just curled up into a ball and waited for death to come. Only thinking sweet thoughts of Edward as I remembered him, us, together, as one.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered to myself...

EPOV

She has ended it after a day. I was still her friend. I mean, I can't stay mad at her, but it's been a week and no sign of her. Where is she? Posters have gone up. She just went missing – I was the last to see her. What if she killed herself!? But why would she kill herself? I mean, she dumped me. She looked like she was forced to, not out of her free will. Victoria came up to me, she had the posters in her hand. She tried comforting me. I didn't put my arm around her. Bella was the only one I would do that to, unless it was family. It's nice she was trying to help, but I think she had another plan. Not to help me find Bella, more take me away and forget about her.

"Edward, are you okay, Baby?" the witch asked.

"Vic – Victoria, why did you call me 'Baby'?" What that hell was she thinking? My gir – best friend had just gone missing, and she was flirting with me!?

"Sorry, but Edward, I love you." WHAT!? The next thing I knew, she was kissing me, but I wasn't kissing back. I pushed her away; she hit the floor. GOOD!

"How dare you, Victoria? The girl of my dreams has just gone missing, and you're busy trying to make out with me? How dare you, you SLUT!?" I was so angry!

"Sorry, but you will realize you love me, soon." I turned away from her and when I turned back, she was gone.

I was fuming. "Bella where are you? Something about when you dumped me wasn't right, like you were forced to, over a life or death situation. Bella please, stay strong, I will find you. I love you Bella, I love you."

*******************************************

* * *

_2 weeks later_

_EPOV_

The post came and there was an odd shaped package for me. I opened it. It was a video on the side in scruffy writing From Bella. From Bella!! I put it in the video machine that had dust covered on it and pressed play. There sitting was Bella, tied up in the clothes she was in the day she dumped me. The blue blouse and jeans which were now torn. The tape was ripped from her mouth and she was told to speak. Again, it was a voice I knew. "Edward I don't love you." Tears rolled from her eyes. This wasn't Bella, she wasn't this. Harsh. She carried on "Edward you are to move on, I don't care about you. Goodbye." The tape rolled to a stop, where those fuzzy black and white things came on. I showed the film to Carlisle later that day. Carlisle took it to Charlie, who took it into work to get the fingerprints done.

"Edward, honey, it's all going to be okay. Bella was put up to that. She was made to say it, you can tell." Esme was trying to comfort me

"Yeah. Totally, Edward." Alice trying to brighten the mood

I smiled, trying to make her feel better.

I went to my room wanting to die because in my head was Bella, and she didn't want me as much as I wanted her.

I want to end my life.

I want to die.

I put on some music just a random choice, the Script. A new band not heard for a while though... I listened to all the words perfectly; each word had it own meaning...

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move,_

_Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,_

_Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am?_

_Some try to hand me money they don't understand,_

_I'm not...broke I'm just a broken hearted man,_

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do,_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you...?_

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_

_Thinking maybe, you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving..._

_I'm not moving._

_Police officer says son you can't stay here,_

_I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year,_

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,_

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go._

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_

_Thinking maybe, you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving..._

_I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving..._

_I'm not moving._

_People talk about the guy_

_Who's waiting on a girl..._

_Oohoohwoo_

_There are no holes in his shoes_

_But a big hole in his world..._

_Hmmmm_

_And maybe I'll get famous as man who can't be moved,_

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news,_

_And you'll come running to the corner..._

_Cos you'll know, it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved..._

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_

_Thinking maybe, you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving..._

_I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving..._

_I'm not moving._

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move._

Describes how I feel, Modern music really does have a true meaning. I continued to hum the words in my head, picking out my favorite. Bella, how can I move on when I'm still in love with you!? Tears started to flood my face. I love you Bella, please be safe...

* * *

So Edward is broken, Bella HAS been put up to this and the ransom video was sent by James and Victoria. Edward wants nothing to do with Victoria.

I'm sure you have all heard that song by the Script and to be honest I love I think it is perfect for the way he feels

I picked this song out myself and I'm pretty proud I think it suits it :)

And the be safe bit

I came up with that to add in, I had a brain wave :):)


	5. The Crash

****

_Quick Recapppp!!!_

_Bella is captured by Victoria and James and is forced to end it with Edward after only a day!!!_

_Edward gets sent a video but obviously he doesn't know who by but we all do yeah?_

_James and Victoria!_

_So here comes chapter 5!_

_Thanks you to ; Emzo-Ctreations and TayBee :)_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight or any of its characters Stephanie Meyer does :(

* * *

_The Crash_

_EPOV:_

It had been 3 weeks, 2 days, 1 hour and roughly 23 seconds since my Bella went missing. Yes, I'm counting seconds. I need her back, my world is tumbling down. I'm broken into two. Bella is my other my half. Today I'm going to find her. Today I'm going to do my best for the girl I love even if she doesn't love me. My thoughts were interrupted by shouts and screams.

"Edward! Edward come quick!!!" Jasper burst in my room, out of breath, with a look of terror on his face.

"Jasper! What's wrong? Tell me!" Could something have happened with Bella?

"It's Alice. She's been in a car crash; she's dying Edward, please help me." How was I supposed to help? Dad's the doctor; not me.

I raced to the hospital with Jasper, and sure enough, Alice was on life support. She had lost a lot of blood, and bruises and cuts covered her entire body. Jasper laid next to her with tears in his eyes. Alice was just lying there; still as a rock, like she was already dead.

Hours passed, but Japer wouldn't leave Alice's side. It didn't look good. Alice's brain activity was slowing down, which is a bad sign.

Dad walked into the room with a report in his hand. Mum clung to his side, crying. Dad spoke to me, Emmett, Rose, and Renee.

"It's not looking good guys, but Alice is a fighter. She will get through this."

"Dad what happened? I heard it was a car crash, yeah, but what exactly happened?"

"It was a hit and run. Alice was hit head on by an old chevy. Two people were in the front seat, one male and one female. They were speeding. The truck stopped for a minute or two, the people in front fought for a little. People were approaching the scene to help when they took off. They left the second a third person started screaming in the back."

"Oh my God. Are they going to find who did this? Who was screaming from the back? Don't you think that's a bit odd that they didn't start screaming until other people got close?" I questioned.

"Calm down, Edward. I'm not a police man, but Charlie is. He is working on it down at the station."

I nodded. "Okay." was all I could say.

5am: Alice still unconscious.

7am: Still nothing. Out cold, As cold as the un-dead.

Still as a rock.

Cold as a vampire.

I believe it was around eight in the morning. Jasper had not slept at all. All of us were walking up and down the ward, pacing. Even Jacob was upset. It was practically silent, when we heard a long and continuous beep. Alice's heart had stopped beating.

"NO! NO! NO! ALICE PLEASE! NO!"

A team of doctors and nurses rushed into the room. They pushed us all out and shut the curtains. We could still hear, though.

We heard the monitor keep screaming. _She's dying, she's dying _it yelled at us. We heard the paddles charge up, and shock Alice's heart. We heard a doctor speak.

"Call it." he said. it was the same voice that came to tell Jasper that Alice had died.

"Jasper, Alice suffered extensive injuries. there was nothing" the nameless doctor started. His voice was cut off by the most beautiful sound. A beep. Just a single, week, beep, but it was followed by another, and another, and another. The doctor spun around and ran into Alice's room. We were right on his heels.

She coughed while the doctor pulled the breathing tube from her throat.

"Alice?" Jasper croaked. This wasn't possible! Had she died and come back to life?

"Alice, honey, can you hear me?" Esme whispered, trying to keep from getting her hopes up.

"Mum?" Alice asked, weary. We all sighed at the sound of her voice.

"Alice! Oh gosh! You're okay!"

"Mum, I- What happened?"

"You were in a car crash."

"Where's Jasper?"

"I'm here darling. I've sat here all night. I wasn't going to give up on you, Alice. I love you."

"I love you too. I'd move to hug you, but I think the doctors would yell at me." We all laughed. Our little pixie was alive.

"Alice would you like to go shopping with all of us when you're okay?" Esme asked

"Well, is Bella back? I'm not going without her." My stomach dropped at the mention of her name. Was Bella okay?

"No, Alice, Bella isn't back yet. She is okay, though. You need to get your rest. Sleep, dear Alice." Jasper told her. Alice obeyed quickly, and dozed off in a peaceful sleep. I knew Alice would be okay, and I hoped Bella was safe, too.

"Night, little pixie." I teased

I walked out of the hospital to get some air when a nurse stopped me. There was a call waiting for me at the reception desk…

"Hello?"

"Edward!"

"BELLA? Bella is that you? Are you safe?"

"Edward. Help."

I was about to speak again. I was about to tell her that I would help her. I was about to ask if she was safe, where she was, but the phone disconnected. Bella. My Bella. She was in pain, I could hear it in her voice. My Bella was hurting.

"CARLISLE!!" I screamed with worry

His head popped out of Alice's room. "Edward. What is it son?"

"Th-That on the phone, B-B-B-B-ELLA!"

"We have caller ID, Edward." Carlisle picked up the phone and clicked a few buttons.

"Write down this number. 880-555-8295."

"Got it." I mumbled, my fingers shaking so much that the numbers were hardly legible.

Ring, they picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Hello?" A sick voice answered.

"Is Bella there? Can I speak with her?" I asked quickly.

"Ah, Edward, aren't you clever? You got my number."

"WHERE'S MY BELLA!?!"

"Correction: She isn't yours, she doesn't love you, remember?"

"YOU ARE A SICK PERSON!! I'll do anything to get her back, even if she doesn't love me! I just want her back with us, safe."

"Anything, huh? Nah, I'll pass."

Then the dial tone again.

"NO!!" I yelled. I called again. I called again and again and again. He never answered again after that... He had Bella; he had taken Bella and had hurt her. He was never going to get away with this...

* * *

BPOV ( her side of the phone call )

James came in with a look of fear and worry on his face. However, within one blink of the eye, that same look turned into one of joy.

"Okay Bella, I need you to listen until this phone is picked up. When answered, ask for Edward Cullen. When he says hello you tell him he's glad he's moved on. Understand?" Why was he doing this? It was some sick and evil joke. He wanted to laugh at me, for being in such heartache. He wanted to laugh at Edward, who was worried about me. I shivered at the thought of having to hurt Edward, but he had moved on. I was handed the phone. A nurse answered the phone.

"Good evening, Forks City Hospital, Miss Leah Clearwater speaking, how may I help you?" Jeez, how cheesy can you get? She was only do her job, bless her.

"Erm, yeah I'd like to speak to E-Edward Cullen please." I stuttered on his name just like the first time I had ever spoken to him on the phone asking his mum if he was in.

"Yes, one moment." She went in the background asking a co-worker to put his name out on a call out. I heard what she said too. 'Oh, Seth, some girl is asking for Edward Cullen, Y'know Carlisle's God of a son." I heard the call out go out "Please, can Edward Cullen report to reception? There is a phone call waiting for you." There was a pause.

"Please, hold dear." Music started playing into the receiver of the phone, Yiruma- River Flows In You. I could have fallen asleep if I hadn't been startled by the angel-like voice on the other end of the phone.

"_Edward!" _I was going against the plan; maybe Charlie could trace my call. Please-o-please.

"BELLA!" he screamed down the phone like he was about to go boom.

"_Edward. Help." _James yanked the phone out of my hand and hung up on Edward.

"No!!" I scream. I stood and dove for the phone, but when I did he kicked me to the ground. I screamed in agony. He had broken my leg. I knew what it sounded like.

"Woops." he muttered, unconcerned. Woops my ass, he was being sarcastic with me!

"Bella, you went against what I said, so you got punished." he said with a sadistic smile stretching across his face. Just then a phone started ringing. I could have wet myself it startled me so much. and It must have been Victoria's phone. because it started to ring the tune 'I'm a Barbie Girl'. Never the less, James answered on the first ring. He held it to his ear whilst covering my mouth with masking tape.

"Hello?" James answered the phone menacingly.

I heard a voice on the other end.

Realizing it was Edward he carried on,

"Ah, Edward, aren't you clever? You got my number." he said smiling, giving a bit of a hesitant chuckle. My stomach knotted, it was Edward.

"WHERE'S MY BELLA!?!" He shouted loud enough for me to hear. Did he just say 'my' Bella? He should know I'm not his. He is with Victoria.

"Correction: She isn't yours, she doesn't love you, remember?" I wanted to cry.

I heard mumbles as Edward fought on the other end. I heard Edward say something about not caring I didn't love him any more. My heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Anything, huh? Nah, I'll pass." James said. He hung up, took out the sim card and snapped it in half and then threw it at my face. My leg was still in pain, but I tried to ignore it. That night I cried myself to sleep, having nightmares then entire night.


	6. I know where Bella is

_SoOoOo._

_Alice woke up from a near death experience. How odd?_

_Edward got a call from Bella_

_But when ringing back was only filled with anger and disappointment_

**DISCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT CHARACTERS, BUT ONE DAY I WILL MARRY EDWARD CULLEN / ROBERT PATTINSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**

**_Big Thankyou to TayBee who helped me with this chapter Check out her profile and read her Fanfictions pleasee :) _**

_I hope you're enjoying this :)_

_I Know Where Bella Is_

_EPOV_

My pixie, my sister, had just woken up in a hard hospital bed, moaning. She looked bruised, tired and in pain. I had received a call from Bella. Well, I hoped it was Bella, I recognized the voice, but I wasn't sure that it was her. Every time I tried to call back, my call was ignored. Perhaps the number had been disconnected.

Jasper still sat next to Alice, like he had for the last nineteen hours. I felt sick to my stomach for him, nearly loosing Alice. I knew for a fact that they were supposed to be engaged by now. He was supposed to propose last night. How is he ever going to find the right time to do that again???.

I was pacing again. Back and forth and back and forth. I turned around when I heard Jasper yelling.

"Alice! Alice! What's wrong?! What's happening to her?!" He asked me.

I looked to the bed and saw Alice thrashing around like she was being electrocuted. She was flushed and pale, and beads of sweat fell off of her forehead. A nurse rushed in the room to calm us, but Carlisle did that for us.

"Jasper calm down, her heart rate is fine, she isn't going to die from this. This is unlike anything I have ever seen before. It's like she's being taken over by something, like something's controlling her body. Would you please get us some ice chips, nurse?" She scurried out of the room, leaving Jasper, Carlisle and I with Alice's thrashing body.

I wondered what the he meant when he said Alice's body was being taken over. I was still mulling this over when her thrashing suddenly stopped. She sprang up in the bed, wide awake.

"Bella!" She screamed. My heart sank at the name. Why was she screaming Bella's name?

"Alice what the-" I started, but I was cut off by more yells.

"Bella! BELLA!"

"Alice, calm down. Bella isn't here. Jasper is here, talk to him. Are you hurting? Are you in pain?" I spoke slowly and tried reasoning with her. She knew that my Bella had been taken away from me.

"BELLA! BUT BEL-" Jasper kissed her passionately to shut her up, thankfully, it worked. I didn't really want to see it, but it helped calm Alice down.

"You don't understand. Bella, Bella" Alice fell silent. She was out of breath. Carlisle said something was taking over her body, but what?

Renee grabbed her hand and spoke. "Alice, honey, what's wrong? Sweetie, we are all here, can you tell me why were you shouting for Bella?" I don't think even Renee was going to get a decent answer out of her

"I... I... I wasn't yelling for her. I guess I had a nightmare about her." She muttered, her head down. I knew she was lying.

Jacob's chest puffed out. He used an affirming voice. "Alice, I haven't known you for long, but Bella is in trouble and if you know something, please, we need to know." Since when was Jacob calm? Since when did he make sense?

"It was just a nightmare." She affirmed, and everyone sighed a remorseful sigh. Alice sucked in a deep breath. "Can I be alone for a little bit?" She asked "It's a little stuffy in here."

We all started to make out way out the door when Alice stopped me. "Edward, c-can I talk to you a second, please?" She sounded pathetic. I wondered, why me? Why did every one stop moving when I turned and came back in the room?

"What's wrong Alice? Is there something I can get you?" I asked sincerely. Esme still stood in the doorway, Carlisle stood right next to her.

Alice sighed and spoke. "Edward, your going to think I'm nuts. All of you are, actually. Even you, Esme. The thing is, I- I think I know where Bella is."

The room remained silent.

* * *

Alice's POV

About 3 things I was completely certain;

First, Bella was alive. She was not in a good condition, but she was alive.

Second, something had drastically changed about me after my accident. What it was, I wasn't sure.

Thirdly, something powerful had entered and changed my mind for ever, and I knew it was how I had found Bella.

Edward grabbed my arms. "Alice H-How do you know where she is? Where is she!?" He nearly screamed. Edward was nearly shaking me, I knew how much this address meant to him.

"118 W- Wilston Road" I stammered. He dropped my arms and ran from the room. I was positive of the address. What I had seen wasn't crystal clear, but that was the address I had seen in my head. Carlisle looked at me with tight eyebrows. "Carlisle, you do believe me, don't you?"

He was, after all the doctor, and if he said I was crazy, I believed him.

"Alice, I have never seen something like this in my 37 years of practicing medicine. Apparently, though, we are going to take a chance, Edward got the Volvo, Jasper you and I can drive Alice's Porsche. Emmett, Rose, and Esme can take the Jeep. Jacob, Charlie and Renee can follow us in Charlie's police car. Eric!?" He yelled at the end. Who the hell was Eric? A small mouse of a boy entered the room.

"Can I help you, Dr. Cullen?" He asked with a high pitched voice. He looked to be 18 or 19. Maybe a high school student earning some volunteer hours.

"I need you to take these little ones for me. Their names are Jessica and Mike. Please take them to Angela, she can keep them safe. I'm trusting you, Eric."

"NO!" Rosalie yelled, stepping in front of her small children and lurching at the young boy. Emmett had to hold her back.

"Rose this is our only choice, do you want them seeing all this? They could get hurt!" Carlisle reasoned with her.

Rose took a deep breath. "No, I don't want that. Just make sure that they are both safe, okay? Put a single scratch on either of there precious little heads, and I'll break both of you legs. Got it, Eric?" Woah! I've never heard Rose be so, protective. Eric was trembling as he took Jess and Mikes hands and looked up to Rose

"Yes, ma'am. I won't let them get hurt. I promise."

"Buhbye mummy" Jessica cooed.

"We wove wu." little Mike added. They really loved their parents of course, and Emmett kissed both of their heads as they bobbed out of the room. The room cleared until it was just me and Carlisle. I tried to climb out of the bed, but wires and tubes held me in place. I spoke up.

"Carlisle, I feel like something new is inside my head, like a whole new universe is just waiting to be discovered. What do you think that is?"

"Well, Alice, it defies medical research, but if you are right, and I hope to God you are, then you might be able to see into the future. You can't come with us, you know. You are much to hurt to come with us." I sighed because I knew it was true. Carlisle tossed a small cell phone onto my bed. "Call Edward to help him get there. He took off in such a rush."

I nodded and he exited the room.

I picked up the phone and gave Edward a call. He answered before the first ring was over.

"Alice, I pray you are right. If you are, I am eternally your slave." I laughed. He really loved Bella if he offered that.

"You really don't know what you have just gotten yourself into."

"Alice, I will do anything to say thank you if you are right. I know Bella doesn't love me anymore, maybe she never did, but I just want her safe. You saved her." Of course Bella still loved him! How could she not after 14 years! What she said on that tape was a set up!

"Edward, that's crap! She does too l-" But he cut me off. He truly believed that Bella didn't love him.

"Stop. I have to go find her now, okay?" He clicked the phone off. Everyone was counting on me to be right. if I wasn't, I'd have to leave town and go live in Volterra, where Rose and Emmett went. Please Please let me be right!

Bella really didn't know how much she meant to us all, did she? She didn't know that Edward would go to the ends of the earth to save her, he would take a bullet for her. Bella was Edward's everything, his life and soul. She was the first girl to really touch his heart.

BPOV

I'm starting to get weaker each day, and now and it feels like I,m on the verge of death. Part of me wants to give up, because as far as I know, Edward was with Victoria and he was happy, and that's all that mattered, James had started to sit and watch me every day, knowing that I was cold and empty. I wasn't hungry empty, I was broken empty, like a part of me was missing, that part was Edward.

I was in the vast space, no windows, no air. I was cold, and still in pain. James had been nice to me the other day, and taped up my leg. He said it would get better soon, from then on, he wasn't as mean to me. He had softened up since the other day. Victoria threw a bottle at me, and it broke. The sharp pieces stuck in my skin, and left bloody cuts all over me. He normally just sat there deep in thought, and sometimes, gave me food. On a good day, I would get bread and water. I don't think James is supposed to be nice to me, and he wasn't when Victoria was around. Once, he kicked me to the ground, Victoria was proud of him for doing so. He ripped the gray tape from around my mouth and gave a slight crooked smile, it reminded me of Edward's, although James wasn't anywhere near as gorgeous as Edward.

I was broken from my thoughts by my captor.

"Look Bella, We can do this the easy or the hard way. It's your choice" By this time Victoria had left, pleased with her handy work. After all, I was covered in bruises and bleeding constantly from cuts from the glass on the ground and sharp kicks with her heels. I stayed silent and waited for James to speak again.

"Don't give me the silent treatment Bella" He whispered in my face. His breath smelt awful.

"ARGH BELLA I DON'T KNOW WHAT EDWARD SEES IN YOU!" He yelled. Neither did I. Wait- did he say Edward still saw something in me?

"EDWARD IS TWICE THE MAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" I yelled. He looked taken aback. "You say he 'sees' something in me, yet he's with Victoria, would you care to explain?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. He would explain, I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Bella, I'm not saying anything." He stated, calmer. He was being kind, but I wasn't letting this go easily.

"Please James, please" I begged. I didn't mean to, but I broke down into tears.

"Bella no, don't cry. Look if I tell you, you have to keep quiet about it, okay? If Victoria finds out I told you, she will have my head and end up selling it on Ebay. Okay"

"Yes, fire away" I said. The tears started to slow, and I realized I had said 'fire away' in the same tone as Edward always had.

"Okay. Here it goes, but I might as well chop my own head off right now."

"James, please I won't say anything, you can trust me" I said, putting my hand on his. He didn't flinch, as I expected. He welcomed it, the true villian in all this really was his sister Victoria.

"Okay. Victoria, well, she's" he paused and pulled himself together, "Sh-She isn't with Edward, she never has been."

'"What?! Are you being serious or are you lying to take my attention from every thing else so that Victoria can sneak up behind me and kill me?!" I then frantically started looking around as he caught my head with his hands and I pulled away.

"No Bella, this is no trick. Just listen..." I sat as still as a rock. Edward always did it when I told him to stop fidgeting."

"Victoria said to me that if I didn't help her get Edward that she would kill me, and she really would. She's been in prison for attempted murder before, Bella. I wasn't going to say no, I agreed and then informed her that you and Edward were together. She went ballistic and I had to slap her to calm her down. I payed for it though, I was only messing around when I said that in order to get Edward, you'd have to be out of his life. I even laughed once I'd said it, but she took it seriously. She ordered me to catch you when walking to class. That basically leads us up to where we are now. Bella I have told you this because, I watch you every day and I see you break down even more. I see that hole in your heart grow bigger and bigger every day, I'm so sorry Bella." The room fell silent.

"B-but what about the video, the one of Edward and Victoria kissing, he had his arm around her?" I stuttered.

"The video? Yes that was real. You saw them kissing yeah? You didn't see what actually happened. Victoria went up to Edward and pretended to comfort him, she was flirting and then she kissed him. He put his arm around her and pushed her to the floor. By this time, you had looked away. Victoria got rejected Bella, you are the girl he really wants."

Happy tears flooded my eyes. "James, I don't know how to thank you."

"Bella! Talk sensibly! I am your captor. I have kept you locked in here so that my sister can make the moves on the love of your life, because I am to scared to stand up to her! What on earth do you have me to thank for?" James asked in a rush.

"You have put my mind at ease. If Edward really does still love me, he'll save me right?"

"I hope so Bella, I hope so." He put his jacket under my head and put some anesthetic on my leg. He cleaned away the blood and gave me some pain medicine. James was nice to me that whole night. He said he had heard me talk in my sleep about Edward, but that was nothing new. With my mind at rest I fell asleep. For the first night, I was comfortable.

* * *

_How was it ?_

_I wrote Bella's point of view in bed because it came to me in the middle of the night so what do you think_

_read and review please_

_:)_

_Just so you know in the actual book twilight Alice's power is to see into the future, so i added it in after she had been in the crash :) Clever huh ?_

_well yeah anyway the next chapter is the Hunt_

_sounds weird seeying as if they were vampires ( which they arnt in this fanfic) they would be hunting for bella against James and Victoria :)_

_Read and Review Please :)_


	7. The Hunt

_Recapp! (Don't cha' just love it when I do that :P) _

_Well anyway _

_Alice has discovered that she has a power and they are now going to the address she sore in her vision/ Premonition kinda thing yeah? _

_Sorry for the late update but ive been so busy with school and work and the occasional annoying boy who wont get the hint to just leave me alone ya'know and ive been feeling ill too but i fanally got this chaoter finished (: Read and review pweaseeee  
_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters apart from Edward Cullen of course Lol Jokes boohoo Stephenie Meyer owns them :( Maybe I could buy him off her on eBay? :) And Emily can get Jasper from the buy one get one free offer ;) (You wont understand Emily will) **_

_**EPOV**_

We were finally on our way to Bella with Carlisle and Jasper at the front and me behind. We were driving faster than normal at just over 70mph, Alice had constantly made Jasper break the law by getting him to text every 5 seconds whilst driving and she was going to ring me if anything new happened, Renee, Esme, Charlie and Jacob were behind Rose and Emmett. Charlie was in his police car making us look like we were being escorted. Kind of cool if you think about it but we weren't doing this to look cool; we were doing this to save Bella. Get her home, where she belonged. We all wanted her back and to be honest being without her was like dying because she is my everything and she always will be. I just wish she knew how I felt, I know that we won't get back together straight away; nothing's that perfect. I turned on the radio to see if I could take my mind off the worry. The song that came on related to how I felt about Bella...

**((If she knew by Lemar))**

_She says I never listen and I'm not attentive to her emotions_

_I say she's got a tunnel vision, only sees it her way,_

_So we never can work it out._

_She's all ready to give up and move on, I don't think she knows,_

_How I wish sometimes she could read my mind._

_If she knew how bad I wanna make this work,_

_How my love belongs to her,_

_She wouldn't be able to walk away._

_If she knew how bad I gotta have her close,_

_If I ever let her go, I wouldn't make it a single day,_

_She would never have to ask again_

_If she knew how bad_

_I've got it_

_Gotta find a way now to tell her how I feel before it is over_

_I guess I could have done things better_

_I never should have let things get this far_

_She's all ready to give up and move on,_

_I don't think she knows_

_How I wish sometimes she could read my mind_

_If she knew how bad I wanna make this work,_

_How my love belongs to her,_

_She wouldn't be able to walk away._

_If she knew how bad I gotta have her close,_

_If I ever let her go, I wouldn't make it a single day,_

_She would never have to ask again_

_If she knew how bad_

_The thought of loosing her because I did something wrong_

_I guess I should have been there whenever she needed someone_

_It's a feeling that I know would kill me, cause_

_She's my heart, my soul, my love_

_I would never give her up_

_If she knew how bad I wanna make this work,_

_How my love belongs to her,_

_She wouldn't be able to walk away._

_If she knew how bad I gotta have her close,_

_If I ever let her go, I wouldn't make it a single day,_

_She would never have to ask again_

_If she knew how bad_

_If she knew how bad_

_How bad I really love her_

_How bad, how bad,_

_If she only knew how,_

_How bad I really love her_

_I just can't live without her_

_If she knew how bad,_

_If she knew how bad_

I listened close; the lyrics were perfect to be honest. Why haven't I realised this before? That's when Alice rang...

"_Edward?" _

"_Alice, hey Wh-Whats wrong?" She sounded okay but I had to ask _

"_Nothing Edward, everything's fine. Okay back to the point, I saw something new, it's Bella. She had a smile on her face only there were others in the room and she had someone's arms around her, I-I think it was you. But I couldn't see it went blurry like her path was changing like she was changing her mind. She still in the same place though, we're nearly there. Ar-Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Alice, how do you keep seeing these things?"

"Edward, you know I really don't know. I guess I've always known what was coming maybe it just got stronger..."

"Oh, okay. Don't worry. We're nearly there right? Coz even the radio is against me, playing stupid love songs...'' She laughed

"_Yeah, Edward. You're nearly there now. Jasper text me and told me. Look I gotta go before the hospital kills me for having the mobile out. Oh and Edward try changing the radio station yeah?" She hung up and i through the phone onto the passenger seat. I changed the radion station over but yet again love songs haunted me..._

**[[I want you back N-sync]] **

_You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I ever needed (yeah)_

_So tell me what to do now cause, I want you back_

_It's hard to say I'm sorry_

_It's hard to make the things I did undone_

_A lesson I've learned too well for sure_

_So don't hang up the phone now_

_I'm trying to figure out just what to do_

_I'm going crazy without you_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I ever needed (yeah)_

_So tell me what to do now cause, I want you back_

_Baby I remember the way you used to look at me and say promises never lasts forever_

_I told you not to worry_

_I said that everything would be all right_

_I didn't know then that you were right_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I ever needed (yeah)_

_So tell me what to do now cause, I want you back_

_I want you back, yeah_

_You're the one I want_

_You're the one I need_

_Girl what can I do?_

_You're the one I want, you're the one I need_

_Tell me what can I do?_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I ever needed (yeah)_

_So tell me what to do now cause, I want you back_

Okay, Okay the radio has something serious against me playing all these songs that fit in with how I'm feeling. Jasper's car stopped. I froze. I was too scared to get out of the car, in case Bella really didn't want me any more. Everyone was surrounding my car. I switched off my radio and then took the keys out of the ignition. Still silent, I stepped out of the car shut the door and looked up at Jasper and I suddenly felt a wave of calmness go through me.

"E-Edward Honey? Are you okay Sweetie?" My mother was talking I hardly paid any attention.

"Fine, just fine." I was sort of being truthful.

"Okay. This is it. Alice we pray to god you're right. Are we ready?" Carlisle caught my attention, we hadn't even discussed tactics. What are we going to do? Just burst in there?

"Ready as we will ever be. Let's just get her." Emmett seemed eager; I guess we were just going to burst through the doors heroically. Okay so I guess its sounds pretty awesome when I say it like that.

"Let's go"'' Jacob had a pretty serious face when he said that... It was time...And so we walked towards the house...

**BPOV**

**I had slept for 4 hours that was more than I ever had before. James was still sitting there but the jacket that was earlier under my head was now gone. I guessed because Victoria was now in the room. She was wearing a long crimson, red dress. Why? James wore his usually baggy jeans, T-shirt and a hoody over the top with his jacket in his hands. I moved my leg, the broken one, it was feeling better but pain then struck when Victoria kicked it. James had been told off for bandaging it and he was slapped round the face and his back was cut from a knife. Victoria was vicious. She was evil and even if James was right about Edward saving me, would I ever be the same again? I'm too scared of her coming after me again. I've been away for so long I don't even know what day it is anymore I don't know the time and I don't even know where I am; other than on the floor, in pain. I'm clueless to where I am.**

"**Bella?" Victoria was extremely close to me. Her cheek to my ear whispering to me.**

"**Y-y-yes?" I stuttered an answer.**

"**I'm bored, and I feel like putting someone in pain. Hmm… My betraying brother or you, my stupid-boy-stealing brat? Hmm Hard choice. I pick you!" And in that instant she grabbed my wrist and broke it.**

"**ARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in agony but she went on twisting my wrist further. I was in so much pain, everything went black...**

**My eyes started to flicker open and the pain suddenly shocked me from my wrist and my leg. My leg had been re-broken. I wanted to scream only I had more tape covering my mouth and so did James. He had cuts going across his face. Victoria was tying him to the chair. When there was a loud crash the door had been knocked down and Victoria was startled she dropped the rope and James tore off the tape from his mouth and grabbed Victoria and threw her to the floor. I felt the strange sensation of being picked up and carried, the corner of my lips started to smile. Then I was reminded of the pain in my wrist and leg. These arms where so familiar...**

"**Edward?" Then pain rumbled through my body, and darkness struck me...**

EPOV

We were outside the house now and I still had all the dodgy love songs in my head. That's when we heard talking coming from the cellar of the house, it was Victoria's voice. I knew it clearly. Victoria had taken Bella? But I had spoken to a boy on the phone. Wait, she has a brother, James, I knew it. I knew that voice, I was thinking so deeply I didn't realise we had all carried on walking silently down to the cellar. Where Bella was. The girl I was longing to call my own but I knew she never would be. Once again I was taken from my thoughts by Emmett and Rosalie kicking down the door. They high fived and walked in. The dust was just settling and I saw Bella curled up with tape covering her mouth. Blood was flowing from her leg and I could tell straight away that it was broken. Rose walked up to Victoria who had her hands held securely behind her back, but by James, I thought he was hurting Bella too-.

"So, Biatch, you hurt my little sister. Guess what?" Rose said patronising Victoria.

"W-What?" She was scared. TOO RIGHT SHE SHOULD BE!

"I'm gonna hurt you back!" Rose started pounding her fist into her palm then she swung for her hitting her on the nose. Victoria's head virtually went all the way around. Rose could really hit! Jesus where'd she learn to do that?!

"Your going to regret doing that, blonde." Victoria's nose was bleeding. The blood stuck out from her pale skin. She tried to free herself from James. She succeeded but Emmett stepped forward.

"No-one calls my wife 'Blonde' and gets away with it!" Victoria stepped back and Rose, Alice Jasper, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob and Me stood in a line.

Esme spoke up, "Victoria that's your name right? Let me get one thing straight. NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE! OKAY!" Carlisle had to hold her back, I never knew Esme could be like that, Bella moved and it caught my eye. I ran over to her wound my arms around her waist and held her close.

"Edward?" The voice I had been so longing to hear finally spoke. Everyone turned and looked at Bella. The move that shocked us all James moved over to stand with us he had cuts down his face, He spoke up.

"Vicky, you're a mean, selfish, butt ugly sister! I hate you and I want you to remember that. When you were born you were trouble. I should have known that you always would be!" Alice comforted James. Bella was unconscious in my arms. The warmth of her body ran through me.

"Carlisle, I'm going to get Bella into my car. I'll lie her down in the back. I don't want her waking up seeing all this. Have fun, don't do anything that I wouldn't do.'' I chuckled and so did everyone else, they knew for a fact I'd murder her so they could pretty much do anything to her as long as it caused her pain.

I walked toward my car and Bella started moving her head into my chest she then moved her arm and nearly screamed. She clenched her wrist and that's when I realised that it was also broken. I kissed her forehead and her eyes flickered open.

"E-Edward! Am I dreaming?" Her voice was just how I had remembered it.

"No honey. This is no dream, I'm here for you; I always will be-"

"But Victoria! S-She'll KILL ME!" I put my index finger over her lips and started to place her in the back of my car only she refused and sat up.

"Bella honey she will never bother you again. I'm sure everyone is sorting that out and please lie down."

"They're in there with her? Wait what about James? He hasn't done anything wrong he was following orders. He helped me don't hurt him too."

"Shhh Bella, James is fine. He's taking revenge on his sister as we speak. Why won't you lie down?"

"Edward, I have lain down for over 4 months. Please let me sit up in the front. Please." she flashed her eye lashes at me. Now with any ordinary girl that sooo wouldn't have worked but this was Bella, how could I refuse?

"Okay, Okay, come on I'll carry you." She put her arm around my neck and I took her to the front of the car and sat her down, Pushing the seat back so she could keep her leg straight.

"Ow!"

"Bella! I'm sorry! Sorry, sorr-"

"Edward, shush its okay. I just moved too quickly. Now get in the car and we can wait for the others. I've missed them." She smiled although a cut on her cheek made it look like it hurt.

"They won't be long. Charlie is going to take Victoria to the station; Renee and Esme are going to travel with Alice and Jasper. So Charlie will have Victoria in the back and Carlisle is going to go with him. Everything is going to be ok. I promise." I switched the radio on to sooth her, the first song to come on made Bella blush I couldn't understand why until I heard the lyrics properly.

**[[Samantha Mumba, I gotta tell you]] **

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Your love for me came as a waterfall_

_Flowing inside me like never before_

_Your love for me, something I didn't see_

_But baby, I know better now_

_When you walked in the room that very night_

_A special feeling just burst inside_

_THERE was only you, nobody else_

_But baby, I know better now_

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me_

_Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too_

_Don't wanna tell you this now_

_But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)_

_Didn't tell you this tonight_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And now you're back inside my house again_

_I'm trying deeply to explain_

_'Cause baby, I wanna get it on_

_And baby, you're the one for me (woah, woah, woah)_

_And now that I have got you all alone_

_After all this talking on the phone_

_I should be strong_

_There's nothing wrong_

_I'll tell you this is where you belong (Where you belong)_

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me_

_Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too_

_Don't wanna tell you this now_

_But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)_

_Didn't tell you this tonight_

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me (If you don't love me)_

_Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too_

_Don't wanna tell you this now_

_But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)_

_Didn't tell you this tonight_

_THERE was just something in your eyes_

_That made me realize_

_Now I hear voices deep inside_

_Telling me, telling me it's you and I_

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me_

_Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too_

_Don't wanna tell you this now_

_But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)_

_Didn't tell you this tonight_

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me (If you don't love me)_

_Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too_

_Don't wanna tell you this now_

_But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)_

_Didn't tell you this tonight_

Aww, I get why she blushed now but why? She hasn't said I love you or anything. We were split up so I guess maybe she didn't want to. I guess she didn't love me anymore. Bella changed the radio station over and the most awkward of songs came on;

**[[Kiss the girl by Ashley Tisdale]]**

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss girl._

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the gi-_

After me and Bella had exchanged an awkward glance I switched the station; again.

**[[It's Tearin' up my heart by N-sync]] **

_It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you_

_But when we are apart, I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain_

_With or without you_

_Baby I don't understand_

_Just why we can't be lovers_

_Things are getting out of hand_

_Trying too much, but baby we can't win_

_Let it go_

_If you want me girl, let me know_

_I am down on my knees_

_I can't take it anymore _

By this time Bella was bright red and I was getting annoyed.

"Maybe you should turn the radio off Edward."

"Yeah, me thinks so to." she giggled, I've missed that… Carlisle and everyone started walking out the house, Charlie had handcuffed Victoria and Rose's hair was a shambles. Bella and I laughed.

"I wonder who's been fighting the most then." Bella laughed, but Rosalie seemed very pleased with herself. Esme walked up to our car and I opened the door to talk to her.

"Everything has been sorted. Renee and Charlie are stopping at ours tonight and Bella can sleep with you or on the sofa. It's her choice."

"Okay. I'll ask her and I'll let you know when we get home okay. See you back at the house, yeah?"

"Bye Edward. Drive safe, oh and good luck." she whispered the last part and sent a wink with it.

"I really have no idea what to say Esme. It doesn't matter, I'm fine."

"Sure, sure Edward. Just remember you only live once honey."

"Yeah mum. I know, see you." I shut the door and started the ignition.

"Erm… Bella?" I began

"Yes Edward?" She turned to face me and I melted.

"Erm-I-Erm... It doesn't matter." I couldn't tell her. I was back at the beginning again.

"Oh-Er-Okay." she looked disappointed. By now we were back at the house. I took the keys from the car and was about to get out the car when she pulled me into a one armed hug, because her wrist was broken. Although I put both my arms around her and held her close.

"Thank you so much Edward. I don't know how to thank you!!! You and your family and mine. You all saved my life!"

"Bella, when I said I would always be there for you the night we kis-played dares, I meant It." we broke from our hug.

"That night, the dare, and then the next day, Edward. I'm so sorry!" she threw herself into my arms nearly re-breaking her wrist.

"It's okay. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Erm… I had that done for me."

"Oh sorry... Erm Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I do still love you." she turned several shades of pink at the word "love".

"Erm… Thanks, I-I'm scared Edward. What if she comes after m-" Then Alice was knocking on the window of Bella's door. Jasper had got her from the hospital quicker than we had expected. I then got out the car, picked up Bella who wrapped her arms around my neck whilst I close the car door using my foot.

"Bella, Are you okay!?! Are you and Ed-" I cut her off

"Alice, shut up."

"Oh sorry, I guess I should shut up about that…" She lost eye contact with me and started to look at the floor.

"It's okay Alice, and no me and Edward. We are not together." I heard her mumble something that sounded like yet, and Alice raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. We walked through the door and Carlisle had gone and got Bella a wheel chair from the hospital, I placed her carefully in the seat and everyone stood back.

"I'll get your wrist and leg sorted out now Bella. It looks Bad."

"I-I thinks it's broked." we all laughed at her baby terminology

"Broken! I-I-I meant broken!" she gave a shifty look and even she laughed this time

"Come on Bella. Let's get you fixed."

And hour later and Bella was covered in bandages. But she looked okay about it. She had decided to sleep in Alice's room and Rose was going to join them, Whilst Jacob slept in the room with Emmett and the kids. Charlie had taken Victoria to the station and Renee was to sleep in the guest bedroom with him, Jasper and I are sharing my room. We heard giggles from Alice, Rose and Bella's room until around 1 in the morning that's when I heard Bella talking in her sleep, not that I walked up to the door with Jasper and purposely eavesdropped...

"Edwardddd...." she said over and over again, we walked out after Jasper had kissed Alice on the forehead, Alice, Rose and Bella were on the bed lying with popcorn surrounding them and traces of face mask in there hair. We walked back to my room everyone else was asleep, Jasper was tired but he could tell I was worried about something...

"Dude, you've been acting worried all day. I know getting Bella was hard but I know it isn't that c'mon what's up?"

"I love her and she doesn't even care."

"Oh gawd, this again. I had this about 5 months ago. I know she likes you and tomorrow I'll ask Alice and Rose if she said anything. Okay? Just go to sleep everything turns out right in the end and if it isn't right it isn't the end. I mean look at me and Alice, Emmett and Rose they have kids! And I'm planning to propose to Alice. Dude the least you can do is give her time to settle again. She's scared that's all."

"Sure, sure. Night Jasper." I turned off the light and closed my eyes after a while I was in a deep sleep, and had a dream, About Bella of course...

*************************************************************************

**BPOV**

"**Oh my gosh, Alice! You're unbelievable!" we were all wearing facemasks Alice had strawberry, Rose had banana and I had apple. We were watching a chick flick and eating toffee popcorn, I had missed all this. Especially being across the corridor from Edward Anthony Cullen.**

"**I try, look Bella I nearly died tonight, let me have some fun. Tonight's been big, I've got a power, weird to say it like that, I know but how else can I say it? I nearly died in the process, plus you were rescued by Edward who is head over heels for you, chick." She winked at me and Rose just laughed. I rolled my eyes at her and sighed.**

"**Yeah Bella. You even said he told you he loved you. Sooo as we like Rawkkk. You gotta spill, do you still like him?"**

"**Yeah do you love him? You do! Oh my god! You so wanna kiss him! You've hugged tight? Tell me you've hugg-"**

"**Alice, shut up!" we all started to laugh.**

"**Sorry, but c'mon what happened?!?" she looked as curious as ever.**

"**Okay, look he said he loved me and I just didn't know what to say then you knocked on the window. All 'you were missed loads' of songs on the radio that made it awkward like: 'Kiss the girl' and 'I gotta tell you.' I swear the radio hates me."**

"**It's fate."**

"**What?!"**

"**I said 'It's F A T E" Yeah no such thing as fate. **

"**I know what you said Rosalie, but I mean it isn't fate, we were never meant to be." I felt my smile fade away and I started twiddling my fingers.**

"**Isabella, Edward loves you and you love him. I see right through you. You're just meant to be! It's one of those things, like Jasper and Alice, Me and Emmett, Mum and Dad and Esme and Carlisle!"**

"**Okay. I do love him, I'm just scared. Scared Victoria won't just kidnap me but kill me this time." **

"**Bella I'd like to see her try. To be honest you should have seen us beat her to a pulp. It was so funny; Esme nearly cut her in half with this karate move. You should have seen it Ali-" Alice was frozen with her eyes blank.**

"**Alice. Alice!" I started to shake her and she came out of her trance.**

"**Hey. Sorry I had another thingy-ma-bob where I see into the future. Bella I can prove you and Edward are meant to be. I just saw him proposing to you..."**

"**What, Seriously?!" I felt my jaw drop. Wow!****i mean c'mon for all i knew she pass taking the piss like someone as gorgeous as Edward cullen would make me his wife,Although Isabella Marie cullen does have a kinda ring to it, Bella listen to yourself, i havent got a chance in hell.**

"**Yes." She had a grin like the cat from Alice and wonderland.**

"**But Alice that can change if he changes his mind. Right?"**

"**Yeah, bu-"**

"**He'll change his mind."**

"**Yeah, when pigs can fly."**

"**Oh come on Rose you can do better than that, have some originality, POLEASE " **_( __A/N POLEASE is spelt like that on purpose like she's being sarcy polease = please Lol )_

"**Okay, Okay! When donkeys can meow, HAPPY?!" we all started laughing and it took Rose around 5 minutes to realise she should be laughing as well. Our film rolled to an end and Alice got the face wipes and rubbed off our facemasks. Our skin felt so soft and we smelt like a fruit medley. After that Rose and Alice fell asleep, I closed my eyes and started to whisper a song;**

**"So close to reaching that famous happy end**

**Almost believing this was not pretend **

**And now you're beside me and look how far we've come**

**So far yet so close..." I trailed off and fell into a blissful sleep with my family all under the same roof.**

**ALICE'S POV**

_**The next morning, I woke up with Rose and Bella lying next to me with bits of facemask and popcorn stuck in our hair, I left them to sleep and walked downstairs were I found Jasper waiting to interrogate me about what we spoke about last night.**_

"_**Hello Darling. How was your night?"**_

"_**Jasper 'darling' I see right through you so what is it you want to know?"**_

"_**Okay I'll cut the crap. Does Bella Love Edward?"**_

"_**Take a guess."**_

"_**I'd rather if you just told me."**_

"_**Okay, yes she does but she's honestly too scared about Victoria."**_

"_**I knew it. I could feel it, I knew she was scared." **__Jasper you always seem to know how people feel __**I thought to myself chuckling then disguising it with a cough...**_

"_**You okay?" Oh god not only can I see through him, he can see through me too.**_

"_**Yeah fine." Edward walked up to us his head hung low, trying not to make any eye contact, **__Bella __**I thought.**_

"_**Edward? If this about you thinking Bella doesn't love you she does she just needs time."**_

"_**I know, I kn-" Bella was limping down the stairs using her crutch in a blue low-cut strappy top and white skinny jeans **__Work of Rosalie of course.__** As she later walked down wearing the same only with a pink strappy top and white skinnies.**_

"_**Edward. Dude you're starting too drool." Jasper informed him and he quickly stood up straight and coughed. Bella just laughed and Rosalie mumbled something along the lines of 'knew it would work'**_

"_**Bella, you look beautiful." She blushed, Edward keep going you're doing really well.**_

"_**Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She went a deeper shade of red, **__Aww bless her she's trying so hard_

"_**Jasper, Rose, I need to talk to you. Edward, Bella stay here. Rose can you get Emmett and Jacob please?"**_

"_**Yes okay."**_

"_**We will meet you on the porch, okay?"**_

"_**Okay, EMMETT!" she shouted, and me and Jasper went to find Jacob who was conveniently standing on the porch already, Emmett and Rosalie walked outside hand in hand and I began to tell them my plan.**_

"_**Okay so here's my idea, short and sweet, we set Edward and Bella up on a date? What d'ya think? Will you help me?"**_

"_**I'm in." Jasper said taking my hand and kissing me softly on the cheek.**_

"_**Me too." Rosalie said smiling**_

"_**Me three!" Emmett boomed laughing**_

"_**I'm in too. If it makes Bella happy. I'll do anything." Jacob was refraining from making any eye contact, so I ignored it and accepted all their answers.**_

"_**Lets get to work." Rose suggested**_

"_**OoOoOh! It's like that blind date thing with Cila Black."**_

"_**ALICE!" they all said in unison**_

"_**Sorry... Lets just get to work okay? Lets make them have a day to remember." and with that we all went to go plan there big day...**_

_**--**_

_**WOOTAGE!**_

_**What d'ya think ay?**_

_**Like all the songs?**_

_**It took me forever to pick out songs making connections with the fanfic ect.**_

_**Well writing the next chapter soonage**_

_**But I do have school**_

_**Which is gayage!**_

_**:) Lubb you all lots**_

_**Review pleaseage :) **_


End file.
